


the defense rests

by bellafarallones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Edging, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vibrators, duck is horny on main for indrid the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: Duck meets the mothman in the woods in the middle of the night and brings him back to the ranger station to hook up, forgetting about the security camera above the door.
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The beam of Duck’s flashlight was weak against the darkness of Monongahela National Forest. But there was an owl’s nest he wanted to check on, and the only time he could get a good look at the chicks was at night, when both parents were out hunting. 

He was probably too old to be climbing trees, but he made it up to the branch nearest the nest alright and was still sitting there when the parent owls returned and started dive-bombing him. The bark was still slick from that afternoon’s rain and all the screeching startled him so much he slipped off, braced himself for an impact on the ground that never came.

“I didn’t realize humans were an arboreal species,” said a good-natured voice above him. Duck had landed in someone’s arms, someone warm and solid who let him gently down.

“There’s a reason we aren’t, normally.” Duck looked up at his rescuer - and up and up, because they were  _ very  _ tall. And had glowing red eyes. “There’s not always a convenient mothman around to rescue us.”

The mothman gave a short little bow. “Indrid, please.”

“I’m Duck. It’s a nickname.”

“Duck. It is good to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Duck tried to lean casually against the tree, misjudged the distance, and stumbled backwards. “So, uh, what brings you to this neck of the woods?”

“The company, what else?” The glowing eyes made his face difficult to make out, but Duck ventured a guess that he was smiling. “And you?”

Duck nodded up at the tree. “There’s an owl’s nest up there I was looking in on, but now the parents are back I’m done. Maybe you’d like to… walk me back to the ranger station? Make sure I don’t get into any trouble on the way?”

“I can do that.”

Indrid was so distracting - broad wings, glossy feathers, soft antennae - that Duck kept looking up at him when he should have been looking down to make sure he wouldn’t trip. But they made it to the ranger station without incident, and in the light pooled outside the front door Duck got his first good look at his companion. Indrid’s wings were a gorgeous mahogany brown, cast with red overtones by the light of his eyes. 

“Well, here we are,” Indrid murmured.

Duck felt like he was in high school again, trying to work out how to get to second base with his crush. But he was significantly more confident now than he’d been then. “I don’t suppose you’d like to… maybe come in?”

Indrid’s mouth opened. “I would,” he said, and followed Duck inside. The ranger station was cozy, just Duck’s desk and Juno’s crowded in a room with a large fireplace. Indrid hovered somewhat awkwardly behind him as he got the fire going. “I assume your desk is the one with the rubber ducky on it?”

“Yeah. My sister thinks she’s real funny.”

“It’s cute.”

Duck stood up and leaned back against his desk, looking at Indrid, allowing his gaze to wander over the body beneath those glowing red eyes.

“Just - just to be clear I’m reading your intentions correctly, you are… interested in me?”

“Yes. Very much.”

Indrid advanced, until Duck was looking directly up into his face. “And what is it about me that you find so appealing, Duck Newton?”

“Fuck, I oughta be asking you that, you’re the one who’s all tall and strong and…” Duck trailed off. 

It was almost as if Indrid could hear the words he hadn’t said. “I’m hot because I’m scary.” 

Duck didn’t genuinely think he was in danger - if Indrid had meant to hurt him he would have shown some sign of it before no - but still _.  _ “Uh, that too, no offense or anything -”

“None taken.” Indrid’s claws clicked together. “May I kiss you?”

“Do your worst.” 

And then Indrid was kissing him. For some reason Duck had never expected the mothman to be such a good kisser. And then Indrid slipped his arm around Duck’s back and dipped him like he weighed nothing at all, and Duck’s head was six inches from the ground and he could see that Indrid was  _ grinning.  _ Duck lunged up to kiss it off his face. 

“You’re enthusiastic,” said Indrid. “I like it.”

“Hell yeah I am.” 

Indrid lifted him to his feet again and pressed him then into the cinderblock wall. “May I?” he said, touching the button at the neck of Duck’s ranger shirt.

“Uh-huh,” said Duck, and Indrid started undoing his shirt, teased his nipples through the thin undershirt underneath. While he was doing that Duck tested his balance for a moment, hanging on Indrid’s shoulders, and then wrapped his legs around Indrid’s waist. With his back pinned to the wall he rocked his hips forward purposefully. He felt small and light as a toy to be played with, which he supposed was what he was, now, with Indrid kissing him playfully and nipping at his lip, and  _ oh,  _ that was a nice filthy thought.

When Indrid started kissing his neck - not biting, which was considerate of him - Duck threw his head back and moaned. “I want to suck you off.”

“Yes.”

Duck dragged his fingertips down Indrid’s chest. “How do you want me?”

“Um,” said Indrid. “I know this isn’t the sexiest answer, but I actually don’t have enough experience to know.”

“That’s fine, we can figure it out as we go.”

“What about you?”

Well, as long as Indrid had asked, he may as well be honest. “You can touch my hair but please don’t pull on my head. And I don’t like swallowing, if that’s alright.”

“Yes, of course, good to know.”

Duck pulled the cushion off his desk chair to kneel on and sank to his knees, and fuck, Indrid looked even taller and more impressive like this, his wings spread out behind him. “If I don’t have the wall behind me I’m going to fall over,” Indrid said, already sounding rather breathless, and tugged Duck forward with him. 

Duck resettled himself, and raised an eyebrow. “Are you gonna get your dick out for me, or...?”

“Ah. Yes.” His hand blocked Duck’s view of exactly how he touched himself to make it emerge, but yes, there was a penis, a rather large one. It was very slick already, which…  _ convenient,  _ if you were thinking about having it inside you. Not that Duck was getting that far ahead of himself, of course. 

The hours of his misspent youth were coming back to him now. He took almost the whole thing into his mouth without hesitation, and then took a deep breath, relaxed his throat, and took the rest, his nose pressing into Indrid’s feathery stomach. The taste was not at all what he’d been expecting, and he struggled to place it. Pineapple? 

“How are you  _ doing  _ that?” said Indrid, with genuine astonishment in his voice. 

Duck pulled off so he wouldn’t choke on his laughter. “Sorry,” he said, voice rather hoarse. “Couldn’t resist showing off a little. Lemme tell you, my lack of a gag reflex impresses the dentist every time.” Then he wrapped his hand around the base and his lips around the head and started sucking in earnest. 

The noises Indrid made were reward enough. He had his hands in Duck’s hair, not pulling, but his nails against Duck’s scalp sent pleasant tingles down his spine, and Indrid was effusive with his praise and it felt so good to be the one responsible for it, for the  _ mothman  _ coming apart underneath him.

His jaw was just starting to get sore when Indrid said “Duck, I’m close,” and Duck nodded his confirmation and kept sucking. Indrid spilled into his mouth, hot and very nearly too much, but before Duck started gagging Indrid was there with a couple of tissues for him to spit into. 

“Sorry,” said Indrid apologetically. 

“Nah, you’re good, you warned me, you did your job.” Breathing hard, Duck rested his forehead on Indrid’s thigh.

Indrid let him catch his breath, then tilted his chin up and kissed him, gently. “Will you let me return the favor?”

“You - you don’t have to.” As gentlemanly as Indrid had been up until this point, Duck hadn’t been expecting reciprocation.

“I can smell your slick from here, Duck, and you smell  _ delicious. _ ”

Duck groaned at how hot that was, then his whole body stiffened as he fully processed what Indrid had said. “You know I’m trans.”

“As I said, I can smell it. I don’t have any particular feeling about it. All I think is that you’re the handsomest human I’ve seen in a long time and you have a very talented mouth and I want to make you scream.”

“Hngh,  _ Indrid.”  _ Duck managed to get to his feet and kissed him hard.

“And I promise I don’t bite.” Indrid’s eyes glittered. “Unless you ask nicely, of course.”

“ _ Fuck  _ yes, please, I want your mouth.” Backed up against his desk Duck fiddled with his belt, got it undone, and shoved his pants down around his knees. And then Indrid was kneeling at his feet, looking up at him with those glowing red eyes.

“How do you like it?” Indrid said. 

He’d gotten some idea while they’d been making out of what Indrid’s mouth could do. “Fuck me with your tongue?”

Indrid enthusiastically obeyed. His tongue was heavenly, wet and warm and not quite human, a little too long, a little too pointed at the tip, and it felt  _ amazing _ . Duck had been wet to begin with, everything about Indrid went straight to his dick, and he thought vaguely that Indrid was too good at this, knew immediately and too well how to press his tongue to the underside of Duck’s dick to bring him close, but orgasm put an effective end to any further speculation.

Indrid didn’t immediately pull away, allowing Duck to twitch through the aftershocks against his tongue, but eventually he got slowly to his feet. keeping his hands on Duck the whole time, petting his hair and stroking his cheek. “I need to leave, so I can get home before the sun starts rising.”

_ Ask for his number _ , some part of Duck prodded. But no, there was no way Indrid had a phone. “Will I see you again?”

Indrid cocked his head. “I think so.”

“Alright.” Duck fisted his hand in the ruff around Indrid’s neck and yanked him down for another kiss. “I’ll see you when I see you, then, I guess.”

Indrid’s hand lingered on Duck’s cheek for another moment, and then he pulled away, heading towards the back door, the one that opened into darkness rather than onto the well-lit porch. “Goodbye, Duck.”

“Bye, Indrid.”

\--

The mothman did, in fact, have a phone. It was an ancient brick of an Android, very forgiving when he forgot to charge it for a week. It had been so long since he’d looked at it that he almost couldn’t identify the sound when it went off and had to dig through the couch cushions to find it. He had a Google alert for “mothman sighting,” and right now his phone was blowing up. 

_ Mothman stalks ranger in Monongahela National Forest,  _ the headline read.

The video came from a security camera, pointed at the door of the ranger station, and showed in grainy detail Duck, recognizable even from behind by his broad, rounded shoulders - and, Indrid had to admit to himself, nice ass - opening the door and going inside, followed by a much-taller figure with dark brown wings. 

Fuck.

He hadn’t thought Duck would do something like that. He’d had a vision of Duck falling out of the tree and thought, hey, here’s something I can actually help with. And then with the ranger in his arms he’d gotten visions of Duck’s very talented mouth and how exactly Duck’s thighs would feel on either side of his head, and, well, he couldn’t not follow him back to the ranger station if there was a chance of  _ that  _ happening. He hadn’t noticed the camera, and Silvain hadn’t seen fit to help him on that one.

People had tried to take pictures of him before, of course, but he had pegged Duck’s interest as genuine, not just trying to lure him past a camera. Maybe it’d all just been wishful thinking.

Indrid turned his phone off and got back into bed feeling sorry for himself. He’d come up with a plan in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the conference rooms in Amnesty Lodge had been turned into a makeshift interrogation room, any intimidating effect somewhat off put by the mint lemonade Barclay had provided as refreshment - and that when he’d delivered it Agent Stern had stood in the doorway talking to him for about five minutes, so obviously lovestruck he may as well have been twirling his hair around his finger like a middle schooler. 

Duck rolled his eyes. Barclay was probably happy the mothman thing was taking the heat off of him. But then Barclay left, closing the door behind him, and Stern turned back to Duck, mouth open to ask a question when -

The door banged open. Stern whipped around. The man who had entered was very tall and thin, and he wore a thin tank top and a plush cardigan. “Hello,” he said pleasantly. “I am Ranger Newton’s lawyer, and I would like to ask you to direct all questions to me.” He was carrying a black leather briefcase with a gold clasp.

The FBI agent raised his eyebrows. “I was not informed that you’d be here, Mr…?” 

“Mr. Cold.” He smiled almost disturbingly widely, pulled out the chair next to Duck, and sat down in it. Duck couldn’t quite tear his eyes away from him, admiring the long lines of his body, the way he sat so confidently, legs folded.

And then Duck’s brain caught up with him. He definitely had not hired a lawyer, which meant that presumably, Indrid had. Mothman could hire lawyers?

“He didn’t see anything, and you have no proof otherwise,” the lawyer was saying impatiently. “I’ve seen the video. Mr. Newton never turns around.”

“But - but he must have - the thing on the video was  _ huge!”  _

The lawyer shrugged. “A smudge on the lens.”

Agent Stern looked hopelessly over at Duck. “Duck?” he said.

Duck shrugged. “What he said.” The thing was, he didn’t  _ want  _ to betray Indrid’s trust. It was just that Agent Stern was very persistent, and Duck was not used to trying to lie. And so he tried not to listen to what Stern was saying, focusing instead on the lawyer’s hand, the pen twirled between his slender fingers.

Duck didn’t hang out with a lot of lawyers, but he could imagine the kind of office that briefcase would belong in, with bookshelves full of thick lawbooks and a broad desk which those clever hands might sweep the papers off and bend him over. Fuck, he was horny this week. 

“Unless you have any more substantive questions,” the lawyer said, “my client has places to be.”

Stern looked… frustrated. Angry. “Alright,” he said. “But don’t think I’m done with you.”

“I look forward to our next meeting,” said the lawyer cheerfully. “Duck, let’s go.”

“Uh. Yeah. Of course. Bye, Agent Stern.” Duck gave a little wave and followed the lawyer out of the room, leaving Stern sitting there.

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to give me a ride home?” said the lawyer quietly as soon as they were out in the hall. “It’s not far, I’m staying at the Eastwood campground.”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

“Thank you.” The lawyer followed Duck out of Amnesty Lodge and got into the passenger seat of his car. 

“Uh,” said Duck. “So who exactly do you work for?”

“Myself.”

“Right, right, you own your own practice, whatever.” Duck tried to translate what he was asking into lawyer-speak. “Whose interests are you really representing here? I know it’s not mine, because lying to the FBI is a federal crime.”

“Is it?” He looked genuinely surprised. “I didn’t know.”

“But you’re a lawyer!”

“No I’m not.” He opened the briefcase on his lap, revealing… a sketchbook, a half-empty bag of Starbursts, and a copy of  _ Lawyering for Dummies _ from the Kepler Public Library. “As for whose interests I represent… I think you know the answer to that.”

“Fuck. So if you’re not a lawyer Indrid hired… are you… some kind of avatar of him?”

“That makes it sound like he’s some kind of forest god.”

“Well, are you?”

“No. I’m… I’m just a guy. I haven’t even read this book. I meant to, but then time got away from me, and now I’m carrying it around even though I have zero visions of myself ever reading it.”

Visions? But they were pulling into the campground already. “Well, tell Indrid I’m real sorry about all of this. I never would have taken him past the camera if I’d remembered it was there. My friend Juno looked at the tape because I wasn’t answering her texts and she’s the one who posted that video.”

The lawyer seemed to study him for a moment. “Would you like to come in and… discuss this further?”

“Sure, what the hell.” Duck turned the car off and followed him inside the sole Winnebago parked at the campground. The interior of the vehicle was dim, only a few slats of light coming through the venetian blinds above the sink, and mismatched mugs crowded almost every flat surface. Pages torn out of a sketchbook and stuck up with scotch tape papered the walls. 

Duck closed the door behind him, and Mr. Cold the not-lawyer took his glasses off. Reality seemed to groan as it bent around him, the fine-boned frame of a human growing into the chitinous skeleton of a beast. “Indrid,” Duck breathed. “You’re a shapeshifter?”

“Surprise,” the mothman growled, and slammed Duck by the neck against the wall. “Do you know how long I went without a recorded sighting, Duck Newton?” he demanded. “Do you know how long I made it? Fifty years _.  _ Fifty  _ fucking _ years and you just had to come along and  _ ruin  _ it for me. Did you mean to ruin my life, or are you just that stupid?”

“I’m sorry! I said I was sorry!” Indrid looked… bigger than he had before, feathers raised in his fury. And Duck was getting turned on as hell. “So,” he continued, suppressing the urge to drop to his knees. “You gonna carry me off, or do I walk?”

“What?”

“I figured this was a kidnapping. Or a murder, I guess, but I’d prefer not to die today.”

Indrid dropped Duck and sat down on the sagging couch, rubbing his temples. “No. This is not a kidnapping. Or a murder. I just - and don’t ask if I want to have sex with you, I don’t, I’m still mad.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, I knew you were going to ask, I can see the future.” He gestured towards the tiny table. “You may as well sit down.”

Duck sat.

“I’m not a shapeshifter. I have a magical disguise, stored in the glasses, that lets me look human when I want to.” Indrid sprawled out more fully, his head on one armrest of the couch and his birdlike feet slung over the other, covering his eyes with his arm like he had a headache. 

“Well, if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you…” Duck tried not to make it sound suggestive. 

Indrid lifted his arm enough to peer at Duck with one eye. “Later. Maybe.” He sighed. “Sorry, dealing with Stern really took it out of me.”

“You did really well. I thought you were a real lawyer.”

“Yes, but I don’t think he did.”

Duck didn’t really know what to say to that. He got the impression that he was free to go, but something was keeping him from walking out the door. “Can I… get you something to drink?”

“Eggnog would be nice.”

“Alright.” Duck got to his feet and searched through the cabinets in the kitchen. There was not a single clean glass or mug to be found. He sighed and went around collecting the dirty ones from the living room, then picked up the sponge and little bottle of dish soap and started washing them.

Indrid was watching him with some interest. “I thought I told you you’re not my live-in human.” 

“Yeah, but this many dirty dishes is just sad.”

“I’m a bachelor.”

“So am I, and I keep my apartment clean.” Duck held up a pale blue mug with a manatee and the words HOMOSASSA SPRINGS WILDLIFE STATE PARK on it. “You been?”

“Yeah. In the wintertime all the manatees congregate in the river near the hot spring so you can see them.”

“That sounds nice.” Duck kept washing mugs.

“They’re smaller than I imagined,” said Indrid after a while.

“What?”

“Manatees. You see pictures and imagine they’re huge, but they’re really not. Or at least they don’t look it.”

“Oh.” Duck toweled the last mug dry and filled it with eggnog from the carton in the fridge. “I don’t know where your rum is.”

“I don’t drink it spiked.” Indrid, still lying on the couch, stretched out a hand to take the glass. “Thanks.”

Duck sat down again at the table. “So why did you show yourself to me in the first place?”

“You could have gotten hurt falling out of that tree.” Indrid took a couple more sips of eggnog. “I didn’t intend to stick around afterwards, but… well, you’re attractive.”

“I’m glad you stuck around. I’m not glad about the camera thing, but… yeah. I had a good time.”

“I also had a good time, minus the camera thing.”

For a moment they sat there together in silence, with the drip-drip-drip of the mugs onto the drying rack. Indrid seemed to have calmed down, which was good. “You make a sexy lawyer,” Duck ventured.

Indrid lifted his head to look at him properly. “Yeah?”

“Made it a lot less boring to listen to Stern when I was imagining you bending me over your fancy lawyer desk.”

“Do you want me to fuck you while saying legal words?” Duck started laughing, and Indrid continued. “Attorney-client privilege. Writ of mandamus.  _ Stare decisis. _ ”

“And yet you claim you’re not a real lawyer.”

“Got that all off Law & Order, baby.” Finally Indrid got to his feet, grabbed his sketchbook and pen, and scribbled something in the corner of a page, which he tore off and gave to Duck. “My phone number.”

Duck stared at it. “So I can let you know if Stern tries to interrogate me again?”

“No, if that happens I’ll know. This is for…” Indrid trailed off.

“Personal use?”

“Precisely.” Indrid turned away to put his glasses back on, and returned to looking human. Duck could see the resemblance, now, in the way he moved and stood: Indrid carried himself the same way no matter which frame he wore. “You should probably get going.”

Duck took a deep breath. “Can I -”

“-kiss you goodbye?” Indrid finished Duck’s question with him. “Sorry, bad habit, I - well, never mind. Yes, if you’d like.” 

Duck took Indrid’s human face gently in his hands and kissed him. “I’ll call you?” he said when he pulled away.

“Yes,” said Indrid softly, “I suppose you will.”

\--

Duck was relaxing at the lodge after a Pine Guard meeting, idly watching Aubrey and Dani play on the lobby carpet with Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD, when his phone buzzed. A text from Indrid.

_ If you manage to keep your mouth shut until I get there, I’ll reward you afterwards. _

And then an eggplant emoji and a peach emoji. 

“Ranger Newton?”

Duck dropped his phone into his lap. Agent Stern was leaning against the doorframe. “Yeah?”

“I have a few more questions for you, if you wouldn’t mind coming with me.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”  _ Think about mothman dick,  _ Duck reminded himself _.  _ He got up and followed Stern down the hallway. When they got to the interrogation room, Duck tried to sit confidently, like Indrid had. 

“Tell me what you know about the mothman.” Since their last conversation Stern had gotten a desk lamp from somewhere to shine in his face, but there were colorful flower stickers all over the shade

_ Think about mothman dick. Think about what it’ll feel like inside you.  _ “I know absolutely nothing.”

The door banged open. Indrid was there looking human, slightly pink, breathing hard like he’d just been running. “I’m here,” he said, and bent over to catch his breath, hands on his knees. 

“You certainly are,” said Stern, sounding deeply disappointed.

When Indrid sat down he rested his hand under the table on Duck’s knee. Over the course of the interview his fingers slowly migrated, emboldened by Duck parting his legs, to press gently on Duck’s inner thigh.

Duck very much did not pay attention to anything Stern said. He only realized the interview was over when Indrid’s hand disappeared, and he looked up to see Indrid looking expectantly down at him. 

“Are you coming?” Indrid inquired. 

“Yes.” Duck stood up and followed him out of the room. Indrid went over to Duck’s car without even asking. 

“So,” said Indrid. “For your reward. Your place or mine?”

“You don’t have to reward me for keeping your secret.” 

“No, but it’s certainly a good excuse to proposition you.” 

“Oh.” Duck thought about his collection of sex toys. “I’d say mine, but I don’t know if my building has cameras in the stairwell.”

“I’m not as concerned about cameras when I look like this, but I appreciate your concern.”

Oh. Duh. “Mine, then.”

Thankfully Indrid didn’t try to distract him while he was driving, and they made it to Duck’s building without incident, and then up the stairs and into his apartment.

Indrid in human form was small enough for Duck to effectively pin to the wall, which he wasted no time in doing. “Did you think feeling me up under the table would make me a better liar?”

“Oh, that?” Indrid smiled. “No. That was just because I like touching you.”

“Fucking tease.”

“Would you like to fuck me about it?” 

“I was imagining you fucking me. In your - in your other body.”

“Is that what you’d prefer? I am perfectly amenable to either.”

“Yes.” Duck took a deep breath. He wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he asked for it. “I want you to tease me and be mean and tell me I did good for you.”

“Oh, you kinky thing.” Indrid kissed him once, quickly, and then took his glasses off. “Yes, that sounds fun.”

“Bedroom’s through here,” said Duck, and led him into it. “I’d offer you something to drink, but, y’know.”

“You’re impatient?” Indrid smacked his ass as he followed him into the bedroom. “Strip for me.” Duck hurried to do as he was told. “I do like looking at you. Almost as much as I like touching you. Come sit on my lap?”

Indrid had sat down on the bed, and Duck crawled into his lap. Indrid arranged him so they were facing each other, Duck’s thighs spread around his own legs. Duck felt deliciously small and vulnerable like this, rested his forehead on Indrid’s shoulder as Indrid petted between his thighs. “You were such a good boy today,” Indrid breathed. “Keeping your mouth shut. You’ll do what I tell you to, won’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Show me how you touch yourself when you’re alone?”

Duck reached down between his legs. There was something about Indrid watching him do this, their faces so close as he rubbed at his dick. “I - I normally use toys,” he admitted.

“Do you want me to use one of them on you?”

“Yes.”

“Bring me your favorite.”

He was a little wobbly-legged when he got off Indrid’s lap, went to dig through the bottom drawer of his dresser for a battery-operated vibrator. When he looked back Indrid had gotten his dick out and was thrusting into his own hand.

“You wanted me inside you?”

“Yes.” 

Indrid took the vibrator and put it next to him on the bed, then helped Duck back up onto his lap. “Just because this is your reward doesn’t mean I should deny myself, not when I have a good little human cockwarmer at my disposal.” 

Duck opened himself up with his fingers, Indrid touching his shoulders just enough to let him know he wouldn’t fall. Indrid’s cock was so large Duck just rocked for a moment, teasing himself on the tip before starting to sink down, inch by inch, eased by Indrid’s own self-lubrication and constant stream of praise. When he finally took the whole thing he felt so full he was surprised he couldn’t see it bulging out through his skin.

“Oh, you feel so good, like you were meant just for me,” Indrid said. He pressed the vibrator on a low setting to Duck’s dick, just enough to make him squirm, but when Duck reached down to touch himself, Indrid pulled his hand away. “You just have to take what I give you, needy thing.”

“More, please,” Duck begged. Indrid laughed softly, a sound that inspired terror and arousal in equal measure, and clicked up the intensity on the vibrator. Duck gasped and pressed his hips into the stimulation, and Indrid held firm, teasing Duck’s nipples with his other hand. But when Duck was just about to cum, Indrid pulled the vibrator away. Duck cried out, grinding hard on Indrid’s dick, but his climax slipped away. 

“Shh,” said Indrid, petting him. “You did say I was a tease.”

“ _ Fuck. _ ” 

“Do you want to cum, or do you want me to keep being mean?”

If he came he’d lose the needy ache in his lower belly, lose the delicious certainty that at this moment all there was in the world was Indrid and being good for him. “Keep being mean.”

“Good boy, so patient for me.” Indrid pressed the vibrator to his dick again. Duck didn’t even know whether he was seeking more stimulation or trying to get away from it, but in any case his squirming gained him nothing. Again Indrid pushed him to the edge, again yanked his pleasure away.

Indrid’s breathing was far too steady under Duck’s broken moans, and Duck tightened around him, trying to make him squeak. “I want you to cum inside me,” Duck breathed.

“If you say so, darling,” said Indrid, lips cool against Duck’s neck as he kissed him over and over. Then he pulled the vibrator away and pressed it hard against Duck’s lower belly, and Duck felt Indrid’s dick twitch inside him and realized that Indrid was feeling the vibrations  _ through  _ him. He really was just a toy, just a tool for Indrid’s pleasure - 

And then Indrid was cumming, hot and so, so much; Duck knew it’d be dripping out of him afterwards, and then Indrid lowered the vibrator again, almost lazily, to right where Duck wanted it, and didn’t let go. 

It didn’t take long for Duck to cum like that, and this time Indrid let him, made him cum so hard he almost whited out and came back to the world whimpering and the vibrator still on him, so much it hurt. Duck knocked Indrid’s hand out of the way and climbed off him, lay facedown on the bed, breathing hard. “Fuck, Indrid, that was one hell of a reward.”

“You liked it?” Indrid sounded unsure of himself.

“Fuck yeah I did.” Duck managed to turn his head enough to meet Indrid’s eye. “You?”

“Absolutely.” Indrid bent down and kissed his cheek. “Can I get you anything to drink? A snack?”

“I should be offering you that, you’re the guest.”

“I’m trying to do aftercare.”

“Oh.” Indrid was truly full of surprises. “Can we just cuddle?”

Indrid nodded. Duck held his arms out, and Indrid lay down so they were face to face. “Worst thing about having wings is that I can’t be little spoon,” he said lightly, arms around Duck’s shoulders.

Duck laughed and buried his face in the ruff on Indrid’s neck, which was thick and soft. He also scratched gently at the feathers on Indrid’s side, and Indrid squirmed closer, and -

“Are you  _ purring?” _

“Um,” said Indrid, sounding embarrassed.

“It’s very cute,” said Duck, and kissed Indrid’s forehead. “You know, you better fuckin’ call me, even after Stern loses interest and you don’t have to pretend to be a lawyer.”

“Oh, I will. You’re not getting rid of me now.” 

“Damn right I’m not.” For a few moments they just lay there together, Indrid petting Duck’s hair as well. 

Then Indrid spoke again. “Duck?”

“Mhm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you ever… maybe… consider… going on a real date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot take credit for quite possibly the best line in this, because ThisWasInevitable came up with “You gonna carry me off, or do I walk?” as duck's response for being confronted

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hit me up on tumblr @bellafarallones


End file.
